The Second Chance
by Darley1101
Summary: In life Rebecca Pope was a bitch on wheels. She took what she wanted, even if what she wanted was a man who was already taken. In death her sins are catching up with her:she can't enter the pearly gates until she rights the wrongs she inflicted in life. Each wrong she rights brings her one step closer to the white light. Alex/Iz, Mark/Mere, Lexie/George, Derek/Addie, Cristina/Owen


Chapter One

A sapphire sky with wispy clouds of white and a brilliant yellow sun greeted the people who had shown up at The Angel of Mercy Memorial Garden's to witness the burial of Rebecca O'Malley Pope. Most were not mourners, but rather victims needing to see that their nemesis was actually being laid to rest. It wasn't that they didn't trust the announcement in the town's only newspaper, The Riverton Gazette, they just wanted that extra reassurance that Rebecca wasn't going to show back up one day, cackling that she had pulled one over on them. No, seeing her body lowered into the ground was the only way they could be sure she was actually gone.

Her parents were noticeably absent, not wanting to forego the cruise they had booked months before. Their reasoning had been that she wouldn't know if they were there or not. Her two eldest brothers had had the same mentality; it wasn't as though Rebecca would know they had skipped her funeral for a football game. Only her twin brother George bothered to show up. He had wanted to follow the rest of the family's example, but hadn't been able to come up with something valid. The closest he came was an emergency trip to the vet when his cat coughed up a hair ball, and even that had seemed weak. Rather reluctantly, he stood near her casket, his nerves on edge. _She isn't going to pop out and get you. _No matter how many times that that, no matter how many times he willed his tense body to relax, he couldn't. In the back of his mind he couldn't shake the feeling that Rebecca was watching him, judging him. _She can't judge you, she's dead. Deader than dead. Hit by a city bus dead._

_I can't believe she's actually gone. Guess that saying that only the good die young was wrong_, Lexie Grey thought from the opposite side of the casket. She had purposely chosen to stand as far from George as possible. The two hadn't spoken in almost six years, not since his senior year, and her junior, of high school, when he had destroyed their relationship. It was common knowledge, at least in her circle of friends, that he had contracted herpes after sleeping with Cristina Yang; who had no doubt been infected by one of the college professors she had been rumored to of had an affair with. When she had questioned George about the stories going around their high school he had accused her of being the one to have the S.T.D. She hadn't bothered to point out the obvious: virgins couldn't contract a sexually transmitted disease. Instead, she washed her hands of a relationship that had started in kindergarten. Better to know what sort of man he was before she gave herself to him, or worse married him. And there was the whole having to claim Rebecca as a sister in law. Nobody wanted to do that. The woman had been evil through and through. _And now she's dead!_

_Bet Satan's wishing he could spit you back out_, thought Lexie's older sister Meredith. Unlike the younger Grey, Meredith was fighting hard not to smile. Her lips kept twitching at the corners. She wasn't normally such a spiteful person, chuckling over the death of a human being. Rebecca hadn't been human though, she had been the spawn of Satan, and seeing how the bitch had gone to hell where she belonged Meredith couldn't help but feel a bit jovial. Not to mention, Rebecca hadn't been the least bit sympathetic when pictures of Meredith's ex-fiancé Derek Shepherd had surfaced on the internet. It wasn't the pictures so much as the content. No soon to be wife wanted to see her soon to be husband going at it doggy style with a woman that wasn't her. And the fact that the woman had been Addison Forbe's, Meredith's best friend, had made it all the more horrific. No, Rebecca had had no sympathy. In fact the bitch had taken great pleasure in being the one to show the pictures to Meredith. She had also taken great pleasure in reminding Meredith why she was single each time they seen each other. Which was why Meredith was relishing the fact that never again would she have to hear Rebecca telling her how sad she was Meredith hadn't been woman enough to keep her man. _Oh, and by the way Rebecca, I screwed Jeff the night before your wedding. In your bed. So ha!_

Chewing her lower lip, Izzie Stevens debated on whether or not she should place the roses she had brought with her on the casket. They had been an impulse buy, her taking the high road. Standing there, her mind full of the memory of Rebecca naked in bed with Alex Karev, she was thinking that there was no high road and the roses might be better off in a vase on her dining room table. _I was always nice to you, _she thought, her narrowed dark eyes fixed on the casket that contained the devil in human form. _When people said mean, hateful things I always defended you. And how do you repay me? You screw my boyfriend you stupid, disgusting… _Sucking in a deep breath, Izzie reminded herself it was in the past. Alex was God knew where. She had met the most amazing man. And, most importantly, Rebecca was dead. Having hateful thoughts that made her blood boil was not going to help anything. _Rest in peace bitch. If you can._

_A bus? Really, Becca, only you would get hit by a bus_, Addison Forbes Sloan Montgomery thought with a fair amount of amusement. She was trying, and not really succeeding, to not laugh at the hilarity of Rebecca being hit by a bus, and all because of her own stupidity at that. Really, who chased a scarf into on coming traffic? _Even Gucci isn't worth being creamed by public transportation, you moron. _Bored by the sermon being preached, Addison studied her perfectly manicured nails. Traditional French, as it was the only way to go. No colored tips for the mayor's daughter, and the Governor's soon to be ex-wife. She wish she could blame her second failed marriage on Rebecca, like she could her first. Her chest tightened as she thought about her first husband, and the only man she had really loved, Mark Sloan. Tears blurred her vision, she felt her nose starting to run. _Don't think I'm crying for you. I'm not. I hate you now as much as I hated you then. I'm only here because it was the respectful thing to do_.

_I want to make one thing clear, I'm only here to make sure Meredith doesn't embarrass herself by dancing on your casket_, Cristina Yang silently told whatever was left of Rebecca. Keeping Meredith was humiliating herself wasn't the only reason she had come. She had come because she needed to be there when they put the bitch in the ground. She needed to see the woman who had ruined her life getting what she deserved. Watching her chase after a stupid scarf and flattened by a bus hadn't been enough. Hell, Cristina wasn't even positive that seeing the bitch stuck in the ground was enough. Rebecca had, after all, destroyed her reputation, several friendships, and cost her a job. _God, I would have loved to be that bus driver. Damn old guy doesn't even appreciate the hero status he's been given. Me, I would totally be lapping it up. Hell, I would probably have a t shirt made that said 'I ran Rebecca O'Malley Pope over! The thought of the t shirt brought a smile to her face. She might make one up just for the hell of it. If the old man wasn't going to enjoy his status, she had no problem taking credit. _

_the second chance the second chance the second chance the second chance the second chance_

_Crossing her arms, Rebecca perused the crowd of people who had come to pay her their last respects. The whole town had to be there, with the exception of her parents and older brothers. It rankled that an Alaskan cruise and some moronic football guy won out over the family darling being laid to rest. It figured that her family would pull something like this; they had never been there when she needed them. Something else had always been more important. Only her twin brother George was there, and she had no doubt he had come because his little pea brain hadn't been able to come up with a legitimate excuse. _

_She watched as he fidgeted around, his fingers clenching and unclenching a chunk of his black pants. Her nose wrinkled in distaste. "You would wear that cheap, ugly suit to my funeral." Tossing back her medium brown streaked with honey blonde hair she let out a disgusted snort. She knew for a fact that he owned nicer suits; last Christmas she had bought him a charcoal gray Armani, and a sweet looking cream colored Calvin Klein for their birthday. The Calvin Klein was out of the question for a funeral, but the Armani wasn't. "Why couldn't you wear the Armani George? Huh? Was that asking to much of you?" She circled him, taking in the hideous sports jacket and trousers he wore, her horror growing by the moment. "Oh. My. God. That isn't even a suit! You just threw together a black jacket and some dress pants! George!" _

"_He can't hear you," a gruff sounding voice sounded from out of no where. Jumping a mile high, Rebecca spun around, looking for the source. She found him two feet away; a tall, solid looking man with milk chocolate colored skin, a gray speckled beard that was cut close to his face, and sharp black eyes that seemed to see it all. There was something familiar about him, but she couldn't quite place where she knew him from. _

"_It wouldn't matter if he could. He never listened to me." Rebecca turned her attention back to her brother. He was younger than her by twenty minutes, something he had never respected. She had done her best to look out for him. It had never been good enough though._

"_Maybe because he knew you didn't have his best interest at heart." A new voice suggested. A small, stocky women with caramel skin and chin length mink colored hair stood next to the vaguely familiar man. Rebecca couldn't help but notice they both wore white; him a rather nice looking suit, Versace if she wasn't mistaken, and she in what looked like an A-line dress with matching cardigan, designer unknown. _

"_I always had his best interests at heart." Rebecca defended. _

"_Are you sure about that?" The man asked gently. Rebecca frowned. Why couldn't she remember where she knew this man from? It was right there, she could feel it. "Was it in his best interest to break up with Lexie Grey?" _

_Blinking, Rebecca turned back to the crowd around her casket. Mousy little Lexie Grey stood at the foot of her casket. She had to admit Lexie wasn't exactly little anymore, and the once plain features had softened into a gentle sort of beauty. No fault could be found in the simple black sheath the younger woman had worn. With cap sleeves, a scoop neck, and a hem line that ended exactly one inch above her knee it was a classic. Vintage Pucci, Rebecca thought enviously. She shift her attention back to her undead companions. They had to be undead if they were conversing with her didn't they? "Back then, yes! Nobody should date the same person for twelve years. They met in the sandbox for crying out loud!" _

"_The sandbox? Imagine the horror of it all," the woman said dryly. She stalked across the crisp emerald green grass to where Rebecca stood. "You broke your brother's heart." Rebecca shook her head. George hadn't loved Lexie, he hadn't known what love was. How could he when he had dated only one girl and hadn't even had sex? "You broke his heart, Rebecca. You broke her's too." _

"_Please. They were kids." Rebecca defended. George had moved on, she had witnessed how easily he moved on. Hadn't he started dating Callie Torres a mere three weeks after breaking up with Lexie? If he had actually loved the twit he wouldn't have shown any interest in another woman, not that soon. _

"_You let him think she had slept with someone else, that she had contracted a disease from that other person." The woman chided, coming even closer. "If that wasn't enough, you went to her and told her that he was the one with the disease. That he had slept with your friend Cristina." _

"_She did that?" The man asked._

"_That and much more. So much more," the woman answered, not even giving Rebecca a chance to explain why she had done it. She had wanted George to find the perfect girl for him. She had wanted him to be happy. He wouldn't have been happy with Lexie, not in the long run. She had done the right thing and she wasn't going to be sorry for it. In fact, she wasn't sorry._

"_No wonder people I don't know are leaving me flowers and stopping by my room. Seems I did them a favor." The man shook his head._

"_I'm sorry, do I know you?" Rebecca snapped. She was tired of feeling like she was being judged by these two. The only one who looked familiar was the man, and he seemed to think he was responsible for her death. A gasp squeaked past her lips. "You! You're the moron who was driving that bus! You killed me!" _

_A grim expression crossed his face. He looked as though he had something to say, something that involved apologizing for creaming her with his bus. The woman stopped him before it happened. "You did not kill her. She made the choice to die." _

"_I most certainly did not!" Rebecca yelled. At her sides her fists balled up, her nails digging into her skin. If she had been alive it would have hurt, but as she was dead it did nothing but apply pressure. _

"_Did you or did you not choose to chase after your scarf?" The woman asked. Rebecca pressed her lips together in a thin, white line. She didn't expect this…this undead know it all to understand that the scarf had been Gucci. "Answer me Rebecca. Did you or did you not choose to chase after the scarf?" _

"_Fine. I choose to chase after it. That still doesn't excuse how he hit me with that bus," Rebecca pouted. She was only twenty-seven, too young to be watching her funeral. There had been so much life left in her. _

"_What life?" Asked the woman. It was as though she knew what Rebecca was thinking and based her questions off those thoughts. "You didn't have a life Rebecca." _

"_I did! I had a good life." Rebecca asserted. "I was the president of the Miss Riverton Pageant. And everyone knows I was going to get president of the P.T.A. this year." That stupid cow Jamie Emberton had been in charge for the last three years, and thanks to rumors of an affair people were ready for a change._

"_You wouldn't have won it fairly. You started rumors that Jamie was cheating on her husband." This time it was the man who did the accusing. "And the way you stole the Miss Riverton Pageant from Izzie Stevens wasn't fair either." _

_Licking her lips, Rebecca tried to not look in her former friend's direction. There was a rather twisted history there, and she wasn't going to drudge those old memories up. "Izzie was tired of running the pageant." Even as she said it, she knew that wasn't true. Izzie had loved that pageant, had loved helping all the girls feel good about themselves, even if they didn't win; she had turned the pageant into a self confidence booster. Pageants were about who was the most beautiful. Everyone knew that. "Besides, I'm doing a better job." She winced, realizing what she had said. "Well, I was. I was better." _

"_Were you better for Alex Karev as well?" _

_This time, Rebecca couldn't stop herself from walking over to where Izzie stood. There was a dozen roses, bright red, in Izzie's hands. "I hate red," Rebecca muttered. That was how it had always been. Izzie would attempt to do something for Rebecca but never quite get it right. It had been exactly that way with Alex Karev. He had been her lab partner their freshmen year of college, and there had been something between them. Until he met Izzie. He had instantly seemed infatuated with the innocent little wretch. Rebecca had tried to reason with Izzie, begging her to not take Alex from her, but Izzie hadn't listened. So Rebecca took matters into her own hands. She had snuck a few pills into his drink and waited. Once she knew he was fully out of it, she had stripped them both naked and then sent Izzie a text from his phone asking her to come join the party. "She took him from me. I had every right to take him back!"_

_"You didn't get him back though, did you?"_

"_Don't remind me of that," Rebecca growled. It had been one of the lowest things she had ever done. "And I did her a favor. He wasn't going to be faithful, and it was best she find out sooner rather than later." _

"_Ah. I see. You did her a favor." Clucking his tongue, the man moved to stand on her right side. He was joined by the woman, who flanked her on the left side. "I suppose you did Meredith Grey and Addison Forbes favors as well?" _

_Rebecca tried to move. She couldn't. Her feet seemed to be frozen to the ground. Wild eyed, she looked from the man to the woman. She had no valid reason for what had happened with Meredith and Addison, none that would make sense to the two goody-goody know it alls holding her hostage. "I don't have to discuss my life with you. And really what does it matter? I'm dead." _

"_That's right, dear, you're dead. Your dead because of your own stupidity. You wasted your life and destroyed the lives of those who got close to you." The woman whispered in her ear. "And because of that, because you wasted the gift that is life you can't go to heaven." _

"_What!" Rebecca blinked rapidly, wondering if dead people could cry. "I can't go to hell! It's hot there, my hair will frizz." _

"_You weren't bad enough for hell," the man reassured her. "You just can't go to Heaven. Not yet. You have to fix the damage that you have done. You have to right all the wrongs that were created by your hand. You have to…" _

_Rebecca waved him off. "I get it. I have to go back and let the morons make their own mistakes." It didn't seem fair, really. She was suffering for trying to help keep her friends out of bad relationships. _

_The woman groaned. "No. Don't you get it. You didn't save them from making mistakes, you destroyed their lives. They are never going to be happy or find love because of you." _

"_Don't you think you're laying it on rather thick?" Rebecca complained. They were trying to do what her mother did. They were trying to make her feel bad for doing the right thing. Even worse, they were trying to make her think it hadn't been the right thing. _

"_Apparently she's not laying it on thick enough," the man grumbled. "Rebecca O'Malley Pope you must fix the damage you have done or you are going to be forced to spend eternity with Miranda here." _

_Rebecca wrinkled her brow. An eternity with the know it all woman next to her? "Piece of cake. I'm use to tuning annoying people out." _

"_Fix things, or he is going to die!" The woman, Miranda it would seem, pointed toward the man. _

"_I don't know him." Rebecca shrugged. _

_Miranda let out a frustrated shriek and grabbed Rebecca by the shoulders. "You are going to fix things or else!" _

"_Or else what!" Rebecca demanded hotly. In life she hadn't let anyone push her around. Death was going to be no different. She could, and would, break the Nazi before her. It was only a matter of time, and they would have an eternity it seemed. _

"_Or else she is going to be the ones to suffer!" _

_The 'she' that was pointed out this time was a tiny little girl with perfectly curled brown hair in an adorable black velvet dress and shiny patent leather Mary Jane's standing next to a somber faced man who looked as though he wasn't sure how he felt. They were her husband and daughter, the only two people in the world who truly loved her. Her heart constricted. She couldn't stand the thought of them suffering for things she had done in her past. It didn't seem fair, especially not to Caitlin. "What do I have to do?" _

"_Right your wrong's," Miranda said again. _

"_How!" Rebecca cried, her gaze still focused on the two people who meant the world to her. "How do I fix anything? I'm dead!" _

"_That actually works to your advantage. Dead you are able to do things you couldn't do while you were alive." The man said, clapping a hand on her shoulder. "You can manipulate things to your satisfaction." _

_Fascinated by this new discovery, Rebecca's mind started whirling. A smug smile crossed her face. She knew exactly how she was going to fix the wrongs she had created when she was alive. Closing her eyes, she willed it all into action. _


End file.
